


Something More

by starsinureyes



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinureyes/pseuds/starsinureyes
Summary: Hakyeon hopes that one day, Sanghyuk will realize he has always been his something more.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a result of me just being emo about chasang and how Hakyeon will always be there to give Hyuk that little boost of confidence and reassurance he needs (bless you Cha Hakyeon you wonderful man). So anyways, enjoy this fluffy/angsty (??) little drabble! 
> 
> (One day, I will actually write something about my bias. One Day.)

He finds him leaning against a railing on the roof of the company building; a location Sanghyuk claimed offered the best view of the city although Hakyeon guessed it had more to do with nostalgia than admiring buildings. He still remembered those countless nights spent on a similar rooftop consoling a weeping teenage boy all those years ago. 

He tries to keep his steps quiet, but Sanghyuk has spent enough time around Hakyeon that he can sense his presence like a sixth sense. He turns to him with a smile that fills Hakyeon with sadness and leaves him aching to pull his boyfriend into his arms and whisper comforting words into his ear, just like he’s been doing all these years.

But he can sense Sanghyuk doesn’t want sweet words of comfort right now. Not yet.

“Should have known you’d find me eventually.”

“You should pick better hiding spots if you don’t want to be found.” Slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal, Hakyeon takes a step towards the railing and places a hand on the younger boy’s arm. “You want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

Sanghyuk gives him a somewhat rueful grin. “Sorry, I probably scared you, didn’t I? I’m fine, just needed some fresh air and to be alone with my thoughts.” 

“And what thoughts would those be?”

“You’re going to laugh at me.” 

“Sanghyuk, I would never laugh at you.” To this, Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow and Hakyeon smiles before relenting. “Fine. I might laugh at you, but I will try my best to remain supportive of whatever ridiculous thought my creative boyfriend has come up with.” Sanghyuk finally laughs at this and Hakyeon feels an immense sense of relief at this accomplishment. 

Sanghyuk looks down at the hand on his arm, then out at the brightly lit buildings. He looks like he’s trying to pick the right words, so Hakyeon waits. 

“Hyung?”

“Yes Hyukkie”

“Do you ever wonder if there’s something…more?” 

The sense of dread from before comes back. 

“…More?” 

“You know,” Sanghyuk gestures rather vaguely with his hands, dislodging the hand Hakyeon had on him, “out there.”

What did he mean by ‘out there’? Outside of the company? Outside of VIXX? Was Sanghyuk getting tired of the idol life? Was Sanghyuk getting tired of _him_? Hakyeon locks eyes with him so he can see the other boy’s reaction to his answer.

“No, Sanghyuk. I don’t. I’ve got everything I could ever need right here, right now.” 

The brief flash of uncertainty in Sanghyuk’s eyes tells Hakyeon he gave the wrong answer. 

“Right now you say you’re happy, hyung. But what about in 5 years? Or 10 years? What if one day you wake up and realize that all _this_ -” again with the vague hand gestures, “all this isn’t enough anymore! That I’m-“ he cuts off here, but his tear-filled eyes complete that train of thought. 

Oh, so that's what this is about. Hakyeon was obviously losing his touch when it came to reading his boyfriend’s mind. 

“Oh Hyukkie,” he wraps both arms around Sanghyuk’s waist and leans into his warmth, “You will always be more than enough for me. It doesn’t matter if we’re out there or in here. Just having you makes me happy.” 

It takes a few seconds, but eventually Sanghyuk relaxes his posture and tucks his face into the other man’s neck. He takes another few seconds to breathe in Hakyeon’s familiar comforting scent, then quietly: “Thank you, hyung.” 

Sometimes it was hard to remember that this mature young man who had grown up almost overnight was still an insecure 22-year-old boy that needed to hear those same reassuring words Hakyeon had whispered to him all those years ago.

Hakyeon hopes that one day, Sanghyuk will realize he has always been his something more. 


End file.
